The Girl of Gunny's Dreams
by Scarlett9
Summary: A mysterious redhead enters Gunny's life. Reviews please


JAG Headquarters  
A mysterious redhead entered the bullpen looking obviously lost. Gunny looked up and was stunned by how much she resembled the girl from his dream the previous night. He sat and stared at her until he regained his power of speech.  
"I'm Gunnery Sergeant Galindez ma'am. May I help you with something." The woman looks at him and tries not to swoon. This may quite possibly be the most beautiful man she's ever seen. "I'm looking for my brother. Oh, there he is." She ran over and threw her arms around Jason. "Tiner", Gunny mumbled to himself. "No, the woman of my dreams is Tiner's sister?"  
Tiner came over to introduce his sister to Gunny. "Gunny, this is my sister, Katie. She just moved here." Gunny extended his hand to shake hers and when their hands connect, there is almost a visible spark. Katie and Gunny continue to stare at one another while Jason looks on bewildered.   
"Katie, are you ready to go to lunch? The admiral gave me a couple hours off so I can spend some time with you."   
"Yes, Jason, I'm ready." As they walked out of the bullpen towards the elevator, Katie could not help but take one look back over her shoulder. She didn't know at the time but she had just met the man she was going to marry.  
Tiner led Katie to his car and asked where she wanted to have lunch. She told him, "Let's go to that little diner around the corner. They have great french fries."  
They talked for quite some time catching up. Katie was Jason's favorite sister because she was closest in age to him. She knew that and sweetly asked, "Jason, would you come over this weekend and help me put together my new bookshelf?"   
"Sure Kat, I'd be happy to help you."  
She continued, "So who was that guy you introduced me to?"  
Jason replied, "Oh you mean Gunny?" She looked so confused that he had to explain, "I mean Victor. He's a gunnery sergeant."  
Katie pressed a little more, "What does he do at JAG? I know you're the admiral's yeoman. What does a gunny do?  
Tiner said, "He pretty much runs the bullpen, the place where you came in. He works really hard. Sometimes I think he needs to get out a little more."  
Katie smiled inwardly, "Maybe you should invite him to go do something with us."  
Tiner considered this. Hanging out with Gunny would be different. They were friends within the office but not especially close. Jason glanced at his watch and gasped, "I'm late. We have to go now."  
They paid the bill and broke several laws getting back to JAG. They walked off the elevator and without looking Gunny barked, "Tiner, you're late."  
Katie responded, "I'm sorry Gunny. That was my fault." She walked over to his desk while Tiner slipped back behind his own. Gunny continued, "I apologize for yelling ma'am."  
"No reason to apologize. And I'm Katie. But I have a question. Jason and I are going out this weekend after he helps me put together a bookshelf. I don't know anyone else in DC yet. Would you like to join us?" she asked peering at him with her green eyes.  
Gunny was slightly taken aback. He was a little surprised that she seemed to be asking him out. He figured that since he saw her in his dreams, it was worth exploring. "I'd like that" he answered.  
Katie picked up a pen and wrote her address and phone number on a slip of paper and handed it to him. "Why don't you come over around six. We should be finished by then and ready to go." She waved goodbye to Jason and looked at Victor flashing him a big smile. "See you Saturday".  
Victor replied, "Yes, Saturday it is." She walked out the door and he was kicking himself. Saturday it is? What kind of answer was that? Get it together Galindez. The intercom buzzed and Tiner's voice said, "Gunny, the admiral wants to see you in ten minutes."  
"Thanks Tiner, I'll be right there."  
Saturday afternoon  
Tiner and Katie were almost finished putting together the bookshelf. He asked her, "Did you have to get one that's so big?"   
She retorted, "Yes Jason, I did. Do you see those four huge boxes over there? They're filled with books."  
Time got away from them and before they knew it, Gunny was ringing the doorbell.  
Katie walked over to answer it. "Victor, please come in. We must have lost track of the time."   
Gunny looked at her and thought to himself; She's absolutely adorable. Katie was wearing overalls with a white T-shirt underneath and her hair was in braids. Victor was wearing jeans and a light blue chambray shirt tucked in with hiking boots. Tiner stood up and said, "Hey Gunny. It's good to see you."   
Katie said, "I need to go take a shower before we go anywhere. Help yourselves to something to drink. There's beer in the refrigerator." As she headed toward the bathroom Tiner called after her, "Don't use all the hot water. I still have to take a shower too." He could hear her mumbling "Yeah yeah yeah" as she walked away. Tiner grabbed two Coronas out of the fridge and handed one to Gunny. Looking around the room Gunny said, "Your sister has interesting taste."   
Tiner replied, "She's been everywhere and seems to decorate with a little bit from each place. Even her dishes don't match." Victor wandered around the living room looking at pictures. Katie was obviously as close to her family as he was to his. He came across a picture of Tiner's entire family. "Tiner, you have five sisters?"   
"And two brothers" Katie replied from the hallway. Coming out of the bathroom in her bathrobe, she walked over to the picture and named them all. "From left to right in the back row you have Jason, Ryan and Nick. Seated in front are Kathleen, Grace, Elizabeth, Jessica and me."  
Victor asked, "Do you see them often?"  
Jason said, "We try to get together as a whole family at least once a year."  
Katie continued, "It's quite a sight to see when we do. Between all of us there are   
fifteen nieces and nephews. It's a big party when the whole family is in one place."  
She asked Victor, "Do you have any brothers and sisters?"  
He answered, "I have four sisters. Veronica, Victoria, Verenice and Valerie." He looked at Katie's expression and continued, "My mom likes names that start with V. Veronica goes by Ronnie, Verenice goes by her middle name Maria and Victoria goes by Tori. Val and I are the only ones who use our real names."   
Katie told him, "I understand completely. We all have names that are a mouthful in my family too. For example mine is Kathleen Ashlyn Tiner. So I just shortened it to Katie and my family calls me Kat."  
"Kat" Tiner said coming out of the bathroom "You'd better hurry up and get ready."  
"Give me ten minutes and we can be heading out the door."  
Gunny and Tiner made small talk while waiting for Katie. She appeared a few minutes later dressed in jeans, a Navy sweatshirt and her favorite boots. Her hair was pulled back into a messy twist and she had just a hint of makeup. Gunny thought she was beautiful. Walking out the door Tiner called after her, "Hey, isn't that my sweatshirt?" Katie replied sweetly, "Yes, and if you want it back right now you and Victor will have to close your eyes." Tiner just shook his head and Gunny stood there with his jaw open. She looked up at him with a big smile and said, "Let's go. I'm driving." After dinner the night stretched out ahead of them. Katie told Tiner and Gunny, "I know what would be fun. Get in." Tiner looked at Gunny and said, "Yes, she's always been this bossy." Katie drove them to an ice rink she found while driving the day before. It was open late on the weekends. She got out of the car, grabbed a bag from the back and put her hands on her hips. "Well, come on. You won't have any fun sitting in there."  
"What's in the bag?" Tiner asked.  
"My skates of course." Katie replied.  
Gunny looked at her and said, "I haven't been on skates since I was a child."   
Katie winked at him and said, "That's O.K. Jason and I practically grew up on skates. I'll hold your hand."  
As soon as they were inside and all had skates on Katie headed out onto the ice. She was very at home out there since she competed in figure skating up until she went to college. Tiner wasn't far behind her but Gunny was still lacing his skates. When he had them on tight enough, he took tentative steps toward the wall. Katie was spinning in the middle of the ice. She stopped and looked him dead in the eye. She crooked her finger at him and when he hesitated, she skated to the wall taking his hands in hers. He stepped gingerly onto the ice. Katie skated backward easily while keeping up a running conversation. Gunny was concentrating on her face and not on the slippery surface beneath him. Katie let go of one and switched so that her left hand was in his left. Then she placed her right hand in the small of his back to keep him steady. Before they knew it the rink was about to close. Gunny felt a little bad about monopolizing Katie's time but they found Tiner talking with a pretty young woman so the feeling didn't last long. They walked out the door and into the cold night air. Katie slid behind the wheel of her car and drove back to her apartment. The guys walked Katie up to her door and there was an awkward pause. Katie wanted to invite Victor in but she didn't want to hurt her brother's feelings.   
After what seemed an eternity Tiner said, "I have to study for a test tomorrow so I'm going to get going. Gunny, I'll see you on Monday." He waited a few seconds before starting to walk away and said as he was leaving, "Kat, call me tomorrow if you need anything." Katie hugged her brother and said, "Thanks Jason. You're the best." After Tiner got to his car he looked up at Katie's doorway where she was laughing with Gunny. He knew that Gunny was a good guy. Why didn't this sit well with him?  
"Victor, would you like to come in for coffee?" Katie asked somewhat nervously.  
"I'd love to" he replied following her into the living room. Katie picked up a remote control and turned on some soft music. In the kitchen she started the coffee and heard Victor walk in behind her. She turned to ask Victor if he wanted cream and sugar and found herself looking at his chest. He looked down at her saying, "All night I've been wondering if your mouth tastes as good as it looks." He lowered his lips to hers and found them soft and warm. He slid his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss as she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. After a few moments, he broke away and tried to steady his breathing saying, "It was even better that I imagined."   
Katie let out a ragged breath saying, "I think I need to sit down."  
Gunny took her by the hand and led her to the couch. Sitting down and pulling her into his arms, Gunny returned to her mouth and once again took her breath away. Light kisses gave way to greater pressure and exploration. He nipped her bottom lip eliciting a small moan. Before he couldn't stop himself, Gunny pulled back and took Katie into his arms. He tightened his hold around her and kissed the top of her head. She sighed and snuggled close. Gunny said, "This is the craziest thing. When you walked into JAG the other day. The night before I had dreamed of a woman who looked just like you. You walked out of my dream into my reality. I know I should go but I don't want to let you go."  
Katie kissed him softly and said, "Stay with me then. I'm perfectly happy curled up right here."   
They spent the rest of the night talking and kissing. They fell asleep entwined on the couch. When the morning came, Gunny was running his fingers through her hair and was startled by a knock on the door. Katie opened her eyes and said, "Someone had better be dead or in labor at this hour." She walked toward the door and opened it a crack. Looking at the clock Katie whined, "Jason, what are you doing here at the crack of 8:30." He told her "I brought breakfast." Walking past her into the apartment, he started to speak but stopped cold when he saw Gunny sitting on her couch in the clothes he'd worn the night before. Gunny and Tiner looked at each other warily for several seconds before Tiner managed, "I have that test to study for. I'll call you later." He scrambled out the door while Gunny called from behind Katie, "Tiner, wait." Gunny started to go after him but Katie stopped him saying, "Don't talk to him now. He won't be able to hear you. We'll give him some time and I'll go talk to him." Gunny looked unconvinced but Katie told him, "It will be okay. I promise."   
After breakfast Katie sent Gunny home with a kiss and a promise to see him soon. She picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number. Five rings and she got his voice mail. "Jase, it's Kat. If you're there, pick up." After a few seconds she said, "Call me when you get this message or cool off, whichever comes first." She didn't hear from him the rest of the night. Resigned to the fact that she'd have to go see him, she went to bed.  
JAG Headquarters Monday morning  
Harm and Sturgis were standing in the bullpen discussing a case and Mac walked past to her office saying "Good morning Commanders". "Good morning Colonel" they both nodded. Tiner walked into the bullpen saying, "Commander Rabb, Commander Turner, Colonel MacKenzie, Lieutenant Sims and Lieutenant Roberts the Admiral would like to see you in the conference room at 0830."   
"Thank you Tiner" Harriet replied.  
While Tiner was speaking, Gunny walked in and to his desk. The coldness that came into Tiner's eyes when he looked at Gunny was not lost on anyone. "Morning Gunny" Harriet said cheerfully. "Good morning ma'am" Gunny returned trying to avoid her eyes. Gunny thought to himself the Colonel may have that innate sense of timing but Lt. Sims has a scary intuition about everything else. The morning passed uneventfully until Gunny was working on reports and had to run to the supply closet. Tiner was in there doing his monthly inventory. Gunny tried to act very normal, "Hey Tiner, can you pass me a box of staples?"  
Tiner, barely containing his anger, replied, "You want staples Gunny. I'll give you staples." He slammed the box into Gunny's hand with a force that surprised even himself. "Anything else I can get you Gunny?" Tiner spat through gritted teeth. Sighing Gunny answered, "No, Tiner. I think I have everything." He was going to say more but the look in Tiner's eyes told him that silence was better for now. The rest of the week continued much in the same manner. Gunny continued to walk on eggshells with Tiner while still seeing Katie every night. By Friday Gunny was fed up with the silent treatment and was worried about Katie who felt very disconnected from Jason. Knowing the admiral was out Gunny approached Tiner's desk.   
"Tiner, I'd like to talk to you."  
Tiner replied frostily, "Yes Gunny, I'm sure you would but I don't' want to talk to you. I have work to do so if you don't need anything else…" Before he could finish his sentence Katie walked into the bullpen. She marched right up to Tiner's desk and seethingly told him, "Jason, I have had it with your silent treatment. You can continue to wallow in your anger if you must but I will not be dragged into it any longer. When you can be civil again please call me. I miss my brother so when he shows up again, I'd like to see him." She turned on her heel and stormed out of his office. Gunny was torn. He knew she needed him but was afraid if he moved Tiner was going to blindside him and take him down. Tiner very deliberately stood up and moved toward Gunny. Fortunately just then Harm and Sturgis walked in. Harm said, "Gunny, Tiner, Sturgis and I were going to play football on Saturday and wondered if you'd like to join us."   
After looking meaningfully at Gunny, Tiner answered, "I would love to play football, Sir".  
Gunny said wearily, "I'll be there too Sir"   
Sturgis said, "Excellent. Gunny, I'd like you to be on my team if you would."  
"Yes, sir" I'd be happy to be on your team.  
Harm said, "Tiner, it looks like it's you and me."  
Tiner said quietly, "Yes Sir, and I intend to play to win."   
The admiral strolled into his office and looked at the four standing there. "Something I can do for you Commanders?"  
"No Sir" they chorused and headed for their offices.   
"Gunny, is there something you needed?" AJ asked.  
"No, Sir. I was on my way back to finish those reports for you." Gunny replied crisply.  
"Carry on." AJ nodded  
"Aye aye, Sir" Gunny turned and headed for his own desk.  
"Tiner, with me." AJ ordered.  
"Aye, Sir" Tiner answered.  
Katie was waiting at Gunny's desk when he got there. She had calmed down somewhat, which was good, because Gunny didn't relish the thought of explaining the problem to Harriet or any of the other officers. He led her into the hallway near the elevators and said, "I tried talking to him but he wasn't willing to have any part of it. I was going to push a little harder but just then the Commanders asked us to play football with them on Saturday."  
Katie's eyes opened wide but she seemed weary. "Victor, he's never been like this. I don't know how to reach him."  
Gunny looked down at her tenderly, "Keep trying. If anyone can get to him, it's you."  
"I hope so. I have class in about an hour so I'd better get going. I'll call you tonight." She squeezed his hand before she got of the elevator and left him to wrestle with his own thoughts and feelings.  
Saturday afternoon: Rock Creek Park  
Sturgis, Harm and Tiner were already stretching when Gunny arrived. "Hey Gunny" Harm called out.   
"Good afternoon Sir" Gunny returned  
Sturgis reminded them, "This is a social occasion. Call us Harm and Sturgis." Tiner and Gunny nodded. Sturgis and Gunny began tossing the football back and forth to get into a rhythm. Mac drove up at the same time Katie did. Getting out of her car Mac said, "Aren't you Tiner's sister?"  
Katie replied, "Yes, I'm Katie. You must be Colonel MacKenzie."  
"That's right. How did you know?" Mac asked.  
"Jason told me all about the people at JAG. I felt like I knew you before I moved to DC" Katie answered.  
Mac brought a blanket to sit on and they found a good shady spot to watch from. Harm spotted them and waved flashing his patented flyboy grin at Mac. Sturgis and Gunny scored first. Harm and Tiner ran a perfect play and scored the second touchdown. On the third play Tiner tackled Gunny with enough force that Sturgis said, "Tiner, lighten up. This is touch football, not the Army/Navy game." The game continued much in the same way until Sturgis dropped back for a pass. Tiner was covering Gunny and all of a sudden the rage he had been holding in burst out and he hit Gunny with such force it knocked him out. "Victor!" Katie yelled from the blanket. She and Mac ran over to see if he was okay. Gunny was lying on the ground not moving. Tiner was stunned. He was angry at Gunny but never meant to seriously hurt him. Katie looked up at Tiner with such hurt in her eyes that all he could do was run toward his car and drive away. Gunny came to and looked up at all the faces peering down at him. Bewildered, he asked, "Why am I lying on the ground?"   
Mac told him, "Gunny, you were playing football and got knocked out."  
Harm and Sturgis helped him sit up. Katie still hadn't said anything. Her eyes were filled with tears. She was not only worried about Gunny but her brother driving in that condition. Mac put her arm around Katie and said, "We should take him to the hospital to get checked out." Gunny made it to his feet and started to protest but then his head started to swim and he thought better of it. He did say, "My car is here." Sturgis told him, "I came over with Harm. I'll drive your car for you."   
"Thank you, Sir" Gunny replied. Mac looked at Katie, who was still visibly shaken and said, "Harm, I'm going to go over with Katie and Gunny. You can bring me back to pick up my car later." Gunny walked to Katie's car with his arm around Katie's shoulders and her arm around his waist. She was holding him up because he was so dizzy. Katie handed Mac her keys and they got into the car. Katie sat in the back seat with Gunny and finally came to her senses. Every time it looked like Gunny was about to pass out, she kept him talking. She wanted him to stay conscious.   
  
BethesdaNavalHospital  
It was a fairly slow day in the ER so they only had to wait about half an hour before Gunny was able to see a doctor. The doctor came out and told them that Gunny had a mild concussion and would need to be watched for the next twenty-four hours. He could go home if someone could stay with him. "I'll stay with him" Katie told the doctor. The doctor looked at her and said, "He needs to be kept awake for twenty-four hours." She thanked the doctor for all his help and led Gunny to the car. Mac drove them Katie's apartment with Harm following. Harm helped Gunny up the stairs and Tiner was sitting in front of the door waiting. Katie and Gunny exchanged glances but said nothing. Katie began, "Jason, why don't you come in. I'll get Victor settled and then we can talk."  
Tiner whispered, "OK"  
Katie got Gunny settled on her bed and told him, "I'll be back to check on you in a little while. Do you need anything?"  
Gunny told her, "Just for you and your brother to fix whatever is wrong between the two of you."  
Gunny closed his eyes and Katie kissed his forehead. "I could fall in love with you Victor" she whispered barely audibly. In a louder voice she said, "Don't go to sleep."  
With his eyes still closed, Gunny smiled and said, "That's good because I'm already in love with you."   
Katie stood there staring at him and Mac walked in with Harm. "Katie, you might want to go talk to your brother. He can't stand still."   
Katie asked, "Will you stay with him for a bit?"  
Harm walked in as she was asking and said, "Of course we will."  
Mac brought a chair next to the bed and said, "Open your eyes Marine." She turned on the television. She, Harm and Gunny watched a movie and talked while Katie went to Jason.  
Katie went back into the living room where Tiner was setting out two mugs of coffee. "The Colonel and the Commander said to tell you good bye and they would call later to check on Gunny." He continued babbling "I made coffee. I put some of your favorite mocha creamer in it." Katie stopped him because he was wearing a hole in the carpet and running out of breath. "Jason, sit. We need to talk about what is bothering you."  
They sat down on the floor both unconsciously crossing their legs crossed like they did when they were children. Katie began, "Jason, what exactly is it that bothers you about me seeing Victor?" Tiner opened his mouth several times to answer but none of them seemed right. Finally he said, "I'm not entirely sure why it bothers me. Gunny and I were friends before this. When I came over last Sunday and saw that he'd been here all night, all my brotherly instincts went into high gear. Be happy Ryan and Nick weren't here too."  
Katie laughed. She was the youngest of the girls and all three of her brothers were very protective. Jason continued, "I couldn't stand the thought of him hurting you."  
Katie sighed, "Jason, I am a grown woman and I have been making decisions about men on my own for quite some time now. You need to trust that I know what I'm doing. It is very possible that could fall on my face but in this case I don't think so."  
Tiner told her, "I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry that I knocked him out."  
Katie hugged him saying, "I forgive you but you need to go talk to Victor. You're not the only one who felt bad about this situation."  
Tiner knew she was right but didn't know how Gunny was going to respond. He got up and walked toward the bedroom like it was a death march. Tiner stood in the doorway until Mac looked up at him. She nudged Harm and they left the room. Tiner couldn't make himself leave the doorway. Gunny said, "Tiner, I'm in no condition to hurt you so you might as well come in."  
Tiner sat in the chair Mac vacated. Gunny continued, "That was a good hit out there. Are you thinking of joining the Corp?"   
Tiner laughed in spite of himself. "Gunny, I'm really sorry about knocking you out."  
Gunny returned, "But not sorry for the reason you did it?"  
Tiner continued, "Kat is the sister I'm closet to. We're the youngest and I don't want to see her hurt."  
Gunny asked, "What makes you think I'm going to hurt her?"  
Tiner answered, "I've never seen you with one girl for more than a few weeks at a time."  
Gunny sighed, "Tiner, that's because I hadn't found one that I could fall in love with."  
Tiner looked at him solemnly, "Are you saying you have now?"  
Gunny smiled, "Yes. I'm in love with your sister. It hit me like a ton of bricks the day she walked into JAG. I dreamed about her the night before. Tiner, I'm going to marry her."  
Tiner asked, "Does she know this?"  
Gunny said, "I told her I loved her before she went to talk to you. We didn't get to talk more because the Colonel and Commander walked in just then but I think she feels the same. Tiner, you will be the little brother I never had. I hope that you're going to be OK with this because I intend to spend the rest of my life with Katie."  
Tiner considered this. "You know if you do ever hurt her, she has three brothers you'll have to answer to."  
Gunny grinned, "I'm counting on it."  
They shook on it and Gunny conned Tiner into helping him into the living room. Katie looked up and said, "What are you doing up? Is everything OK?"  
Tiner told her, "Relax. Everything is fine now. Since Gunny has to stay up for so many hours, I'll go grab a pizza and we can watch a movie or something."  
Katie hugged Jason and whispered, "Thank you. I love you." She walked Tiner out the door and he said, "You need to tell him that. He loves you. You can see it when he looks at you." Katie said, "I'm so glad you said that. I could marry that man." Tiner just laughed and headed to his car.  
Victor was sitting on the couch. Katie went and sat with him leaning against him. They sat quietly for several minutes until Katie looked at him saying, "Victor, I love you." Those words were music to his ears. He told her, "That's good because you're stuck with me for the rest of your life. We've known each other scarcely a week and I feel like I've known you my whole life. I have always believed that when the right woman came into my life that things would fall into place. That's exactly what has happened since you walked into JAG. Kathleen Ashlyn Tiner, will you marry me?" She responded with a deep, searing kiss. "Yes, Victor, I will." Cuddling on the couch they watched television and waited for Tiner. All of Gunny's dreams had finally come true


End file.
